Beautiful Mixup
by HaveYouEverHeardTheStory
Summary: Rachel Berry loves Finn hudson but Finn isn't the only one out there for her. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her do it or maybe she just realy needed him to embrass her like that. there are a few spelling errors etc fats:fast tat:that


**Beautiful Mix-up**

Rated: T Features: Puck\Rachel

I've never been to a party before (well a party with people from my school) and would have loved to make sure I never went to one of those stupid, immature, alcohol absorbing excuse for fun, BUT if it's Finn that asks me to one of his parties. I put all of my former inclinations about these monstrous parties to the back of my mind and of course I say, "Yes, I would love to come, thank you Finn."

I go home totally thrilled and to be honest a little lightheaded. I try to get ready without going into a hysterical fit of laughter, and in the end succeed. The end result of my outfit is a nice black, tight, knee-high dress that is more formal then anything but its good enough to woo any of the guys going to this party including Finn.

When I get to the door step of Finns house I can't help but get lightheaded again, but I manage to get my hand up to knock. I'm a little disappointed as it is Puck who answers the door, he looks me over, eyes bulging, and finally says something, "hey Berry, what the hell are you doing here? Are you like some sexy dream I'm having 'cause so far I'm liking it."

A light spray of red covers my cheeks and Puck grins even wider, I start getting a little frustrated that it's Puck saying this to me, so I say, "No Puck I am not here for your pleasure" I say trying to leak as much acid into my voice as possible, I also see that his grin has faltered I feel joyous, "Finn invited me, so could you please let me inside"

After going in and scolding Puck for slapping me in the rear I catch a glimpse of Finn and Quinn making out in the door way opposite the front door. I can't cry or my makeup will be ruined so instead for the first time in my life I settle for a drink…or two, or three but that's not important.

I wasn't drunk I swear stars don't get drunk, but I went straight up to Finn or at least I thought it was Finn and pulled his tall body down to mine until our lips met and our tongues were dancing together.

Before I knew it he was pulling me as fats as he could up the stairs to the nearest bedroom, closes the door and pulls our lips back together. His lips are hard but gentle at the same time, his hands are caressing every inch of my body slowly working their way up my back and puling down the zipper and sliding my dress off to the floor.

With my heels and dress off I can't help but slide my fingers under his shirt and be surprised at the amount of muscle under there but quickly forgetting I push his shirt off and he slowly guides both of us to the bed and lowers himself on top of me he starts kissing down to the hollow of my neck and lower until he reaches my bra but that doesn't stop him he quickly unhooks my bra and throws it to the ground his tongue is caressing my breast before his whole mouth is on it.

One of my hands is on his back and the other is undoing his pants, with my feet I push his pant down until I hear them drop to the floor. His mouth works it's way down to my thigh where he pulls my under wear down with his teeth and just at that thought I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips and I hear him moan in response to mine, but his is a little lower then I have ever heard his voice before. He stops for a second and I get a little restless but I understand what he's doing after pulling the condom on he lowers himself onto me and inside me I almost scream with pleasure but instead I moan as loud as the thin walls will allow.

He starts grinding his hips in to me and it feels so good I moan with each grind I meet his rhythm with my own, after what seemed like forever I feel this strong sensation that overwhelms my whole body and can't help the next scream which is followed by his and then he slips out of me and lays next to me we're both panting in synchronization until we fall asleep in each others arms

The streams of light that escape the blinds of the window wake me I feel more woman then ever I'm overjoyed, until I look over to see the eyes that are staring at me aren't who I thought it was. Puck was sitting at the end of the bed fully dressed and watching me probably waiting for me to wake up. I couldn't believe that I expressed my love through physical contact with someone tat has thrown slushies in my face for my whole high school life, the next thing he did was totally unexpected, he helps me out of bed and helps dress me very carefully.

Once I was fully clothed and covered in my party dress he kisses me very lightly on the lips and whispers in my ear, "Well, well Miss Berry I think you have a choice to make, are you willing to settle for second best? " And in that small sentence I knew exactly what he meant, he had feelings for me-which I reciprocated indubitably-and he wanted me to choose him or Finn.

As I ran down the hall to catch him before he left I kissed Noah's lips and whispered in _his _ear, "Noah Puckerman you are NOT second best," and with that I jogged to my car and drove home weighing the pros and cons of Finn and Noah and knew at that moment who I was going to choose.

To be continued….Later on


End file.
